


A Bold Cub and the Summer Heat

by scribblescribbles



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, Bardock/Gine (mentioned), Bardock/Toma (mentioned), Blue Balls, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Shot, Rough Kissing, Saiyans, Sexual Tension, Slash, a lot of assumptions about saiyan culture in general, and now daddy of Turles, bardock father of goku, but only ironically, daddy kink?, episode of bardock, handjobs, idk how to tag stuff, it's up to you to decide!, random headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblescribbles/pseuds/scribblescribbles
Summary: Bardock thought he was used to hot weather but apparently he had to spend summer on Planet Vegeta to be reminded of what “hot” actually meant.





	A Bold Cub and the Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first fic I've ever written in english. I did it way back in 2014 (or at least I think so...). It was a birthday present for an online friend of mine that really liked this ship back in the day. Idk if they're still into it (or if I am either, for the matter) but, since it's my first attempt ever I figured it would have been a good way to inaugurate this Ao3 account.  
> (Also, I only re-read it and fixed some things here and there myself and english isn't my first language so... it's not going to be perfect. But comments and corrections are welcome too!)

  
Bardock thought he was used to hot weather but apparently he had to spend summer on Planet Vegeta to be reminded of what “hot” actually meant. Sure, a lot of planets he had been on had high temperatures most of the time but a summer on Saiya was a completely different thing.  
    “I’ve been off planet too long…”, panted the male, whipping sweat off his forehead. Now he understood why it was  that most of the purging missions took place in summer. At times like these, working for Frieza could almost seem a better option than dwelling in those wastelands. Almost.  
_Pff, working for Frieza... like hell!_  
It was his first week off in ages and he was determined to enjoy it fully.  
    When Frieza had taken over the planet, the Vegeta that had been king at the time had bargained for a treaty. It had been a difficult solution, both to propose and to accept. Many had considered the option cowardice and claimed the king’s action had dishonored their proud race. Compromise had been hard to accept for a race such as theirs, but it was soon clear to everyone what had been for the king from the first instant; opposing the dictator only meant destruction. At least submission meant they could keep doing what they were born to do, though in slavery.  
    Thanks to that treaty, every saiyan had been granted some time off one once in a while in order to recover some rest.  Ever since then Frieza had taken away a lot from it and the period of leave had been shortened. Bardock had the impression the privilege was not going to last long and intended to make use of it while he still could. Thankfully, he’d had plenty of time during his journeys to make plans for this vacation. And did he have great plans! The scarred saiyan grinned. He could hardly wait to get to Gine. Or Toma  
    But first, some refreshment was in order. Bardock got out of his pod. After a quick look around he flew towards the nearest green area he spotted. At least beneath the trees the shade offered some solace to his boiling skin but it was hardly enough to save him from the planet’s unbearable heat. Luckily, it didn’t take long for him to find a stream and follow it until the water was deep enough to dive in. To his immense relief, he could finally remove his armor. Yet, just as he was about to take off his pants, he got the unpleasant feeling he was no longer alone in the glade.  
“I know you’re here. Show yourself!”  
Somewhere behind him, someone started laughing.  
“You sure never let your guard down, old man!”  
    Bardock spun around and immediately spotted the owner of that velvety, strangely familiar voice. Behind him, comfortably outspread on a tree branch, laid a young, dark skinned saiyan. Obsidian eyes were looking him over from head to toe without bothering to hide a wicked gleam of appreciation.  
    A lot of time had passed since they had last met, but that didn’t prevent the half naked warrior from recognizing his unwanted guest.  
“Turles!”, he exclaimed, utterly surprised.  
“Oh, so you still remember me after all. I thought you wouldn’t have been able to recognize me after all this time. I did change quite a bit, I’ve been told.”  
    The younger saiyan crouched a bit on the tree brach. Bardock could easily see how his muscles had grown more solid and defined in the past years and how proudly the youth was displaying them. And _why_.  
“Yes, you grew up a lot since the last time I saw you, I must give you that», Bardock grinned. “But it’s still a hundred years too early for you to catch me by surprise, kid!”  
    Turles seemed a little dissapointed by the response. The dark-skinned saiyan jumped off the tree, silent and agile. As soon as he touched the ground, the smug look was once again on his face.    
“Even so, how come you’re not even a bit worried?”, he asked.  
The older male shrugged. “Why should I?”  
His words made the other knit his eyebrows. “I could have _bad intensions_ , you know?”  
    Bardock burst out laughing, much to the other’s annoyance. “Please, _kid_ , you couldn’t do me any harm even if you caught me by surprise. I could knock you out without breaking a sweat!”  
“Then why don’t you prove it, old man?”, the younger saiyan snarled in defiance, white fangs bared and shimmering like ivory between dark lips, «Why aren’t you attacking me?»  
    Bardock stood up so quickly that the other didn’t even see him move. One minute he was sitting on a rock and the other he was on his feet, making the youth jolt back reflexively. And that was it. After that Bardock just stared at him, a small grin lighting his features. Turles gritted his teeth. It had only taken the older warrior to change his position to make him jerk in fear.  
“As you can see, I have no need to”, said the scarred saiyan,  still grinning, his voice sounding almost fatherly this time around, “You still have a long way to go, kid...”  
    Turles pouted and Bardock couldn’t help but think he still did it like he used to when he was a little boy. The older male studied those features, so weirdly similar to his own yet covered by a completely different skin. That guy was a complete mystery. He always had been.  
    No one had known who his parents were, nor did the Turles himself, apparently. But no one made a big deal out of it. It wasn’t uncommon for a saiyan whose conception took place during a full moon night to ignore his own father’s identity. What was more unusual was that he ignored his own mother’s name. That was what made Turles’ mystery so intriguing. Although, given the resemblance between the boy and Bardock, anyone had reason to suspect the scarred warrior was the boy’s father.  
    Truthfully, Bardock wasn’t as sure sure as many others about his paternity. The only thing he knew was that he’d woken up next to Gine or Toma -or at the very least some other warrior of his acquaintance- after every night of every single rut. Surprisingly enough, he was quite a creature of habit (some might have even claimed, a rather faithful mate). However, anything went during rut. Who knew if he actually _did_ wander off a bit once and slept with some other woman. Those full-moon nights on Saiya clouded everyone’s senses. He was no more able to resist all the sweet temptations his planet had to offer than any of his kin. In a time where it’s licit for everyone to sleep with anyone enticing enough to divert them from their legitimate mate, he of all people couldn’t possibly have been an exception. It was an ancient tradition, after all, and no living saiyan could go against something so deeply rooted in their blood.  
    Not that anyone felt the need to use any kind of excuse to their behavior. The truth was, no one really cared about who they ended up fucking during the rut. After all “anything goes under a red moon”, as they said.  
    In short, Bardock didn’t know if the boy was actually his or someone else’s, which was just as plausible, especially considering the unusual tone of the other’s skin. Saiyans from hotter, drier parts of the planet shared the boy’s rich ebony complexion, it was far from being unheard off. Though it would have been extremely rare if the boy’s mother had been in that area of Say during the full moon. No saiyan would have willingly spent such a night away from their territory, after all. Bardock could easily believe those strikingly familiar features to be the result of another man’s seed, even of one from the other side of the planet. The elites said that all third class warrior looked the same all the time after all, no matter their origins. And, as much as it angered him, he had to admit that superficial judgment wasn’t too far from the truth.  
    Only one thing was sure; Turles’ mother must’ve been one hell of a saiyan (and probably one hell of a fuck too) if she gave birth to such a wild cub! A wild cub that grew into the wild kid that showed up one rainy day and became part of his life. An irregular and intermittent part of it, at least. The boy came and went as he pleased. One day he played, ate and slept together with them, the day after he was gone. Turles was a strange boy, unruly and unpredictable. He was perfectly able to survive alone but for some reasons he was unable to stand loneliness at times, so he went after Gine and Bardock, sometimes even Toma or Seripa, even though the latter seemed to care very little for him. Bardock provided him with all the fatherly attentions he was capable of (in his own surly way, of course) but never truly considered him like his son. Not that third class could afford to feel like being parents in the first place. They could mate, they could breed but they couldn’t raise their children. Their offspring was no more theirs than it was its own.  
    Whoever Turles’ parents had been, they hadn’t known parenthood the way Bardock and Gine had experienced it -or rather, _hadn’t_ experienced it. The cub had always been weird, strangely independent, perhaps too uncommitted for a saiyan. Not to mention there was something wicked about him. He seemed to be uncharacteristically aware for his age.  Something gave it away, some inexplicable light in his eyes, like mischievous gleam... Bardock wasn’t sure what that was. All he knew was that he didn’t like the way he clung to Gine at times, nor the way he glanced at him through half lidded eyes.  
    Those oddities had remained inexplicable but made it hard to deal with the dark skinned saiyan. Even now, as he was facing him, Bardock wasn’t quite sure on how he should’ve behaved.  
“I’m not a kid anymore”, Turles was snarling at him now, “But it’s funny you say that, because I just had in mind to prove it to you anyway...”  
    The first kick was so quick that Bardock hardly saw it coming. It was mostly luck that allowed him to dodge that one. Nonetheless, the scarred warrior was just as quick to overcame his surprise and counterattack.  
    The boy fought fiercely, surprising even the tough, experienced soldier. Even knowing how animalistic the youth could get, the older saiyan hadn’t expected such fury from his opponent. However, after a rapid exchange of blows, it was clear to Bardock that the younger saiyan still wasn’t on the same level as him after all. All of Turles’ attacks missed their target. As for him, he was trying not to hit the boy. Not too hard, at least. He got the feeling it would’ve got him even more frustrated than he was now and the warrior definitely didn’t want that. At any rate, he needed to put an end to that pointless fight. As much as she loved a good sparring, it was hardly what he needed right there and then.  
“Take that!”, shouted Turles, trying for the umpteenth time to punch the older male in the face. Bardock saw the chance he was looking for. He easily eluded the blow and caught the other’s wrists.  
“If you’re not a child anymore”, he said, twisting them, “How come you’re still behaving as one?”  
    Turles growled low in his throat, desperately attempting to break free from the other male’s grasp but to no avail. As he tried to make the adult trip by kicking his ankles, he somehow managed to make them both loose their balance. But even then, Bardock’s grip on his arms remained firm.  
    The two saiyans fell on the ground, clinging to one another and wrestling for dominance. After a long struggle, Bardock finally managed to pin the youth down. He smirked a little seeing the outrage painted on the other’s face as he did so.  
“I told you, you still have a long way to go, kid”.  
“Get off me!», shouted Turles, shaking from anger, «Let go of me, dammit!”  
    The younger saiyan kicked and wailed like a wild animal, but there was no use against the other male’s weight pressing him down to the ground. Once he finally realized his struggle was fruitless, he calmed down, panting and sweating. Bardock looked him dead in the eye, allowing a  smug grin to expose his teeth.  
“So, are you done playing children’s games?”, he mocked him, accosting his face to the other’s.  
Turles’s expression changed abruptly.  “I don’t know. Are you?”  
    Before Bardock could protest, Turles’ mouth connected with his own, trapping his bottom lip between sharp teeth. The scarred saiyan drew back in schock. The younger male was now looking at him, licking his lips, a malicious look in his eyes. Bardock would have figured it was some kind of way to distract him and shove him to his side but the youth hadn’t moved, not even an inch. He was just lying there, leering at him.  
“You missed your chance to get away”, he stated.  
“Oh, I would’ve never hoped for something like that to work on you”, replied the dark skinned saiyan.  
It would have, it really would have. Though Bardock wasn’t going to let the other know that. He merely raised a brow. “Then what was that for?”  
“What do you think it was for?” Turles’ face drew closer to his, so close that Bardock could almost smell himself on the other’s lips. “I needed to prove my point.”  
    Bardock was starting to feel dizzy. If it was for the unbearable heat or for tiredness the long trip back home had left on him, he couldn’t have said. There was something strange. Turles’ sent seemed to grow stronger every minute. He tightened the grip on his prisoner’s wrists, trying to keep his cool.  
“What point?”, he asked.  
“That I’m not a child anymore. Your pathetic fatherly attitude won’t be enough for me now, _daddy_. I have different… _appetites_.”, we whispered with a deep husky voice that Bardock had never heard coming out of him. “I’m a grown boy, so feed me _more_.”  
    The dark skinned saiyan’s lips crushed hungrily against the other’s once more, parting them and insinuating his hot tongue past the other’s teeth. Bardock felt a hot current flowing through him as his mouth was violated and tasted by the youth’s shameless one. When the kiss broke the two parted again, panting and sweating.  
    Bardock’s eyes met the other’s. He tried his best to ignore what the dirty look the younger man was giving him was threatening to do to the lower half of his body. Suddenly an epiphany dawned to his mind.  
“You weren’t on planet during rut.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.  
“So what?”, said the youth, faking a little pout, “Won’t you help a distressed young boy with his innocent urges, _daddy dearest_?”  
    The pet name made him unpleasantly uneasy once again. Bardock studied the man he had pinned down. He could hardly consider him a boy now, with the unmistakable smell of arousal wafting from his sensual, toned form. Nevertheless, he was far from being considered a mature adult. He knew well enough that the _urges_ of an aroused young saiyan could go from a mighty need for rough sex to an inexplicable hunger for violence. He wasn’t a fool, he had experienced them both once back in his days. He knew perfectly that trusting a saiyan in heat would be utterly stupid. Not to mention rather dangerous. Especially if the saiyan at hand was a young, wild one as Turles.  
    As much as a certain part of him would’ve gladly given in to whatever the boy had in store for him, he managed to keep his self restraint.  
“You don’t look that distressed to me”, he said, coldly, “And you are not going anywhere until you’ve calmed down.”  
    For a brief instant, Turless looked genuinely worried. “Come one, old man! Don’t be so uptight! You weren’t on  the planet during rut either, how can you be so unsympathetic?”, he whined, squirming underneath him. “Let go of me!”  
“No. I’ve already told you, I’m not letting you go anywhere until I’m sure you won’t do anything crazy.”  
“You _know_ you want it too, don’t deny it. You want it just as much as I do”, whispered the youth, looking at him through half lidded eyes.  
“Could be.”, admitted him through gritted teeth. There was little point in trying to appear unaffected once his smell had started to give him away too. “But I’m still not letting you go. Not until I’m sure I can trust you.  
“Then I will _make_ you trust me”.  
    Bardock felt the other’s tail slipping willingly into his hand. He got a grip on it immediately, looking at his prisoner in shock. No saiyan in his right mind would’ve put his own weakness directly in another’s hand so carelessly. Bardock looked down. Turles was looking at him rather expectantly. If that was some kind of bluff, it was a risky one.  
“What are you playing at?”, he asked, eying suspiciously the black tail in his hand.  
“It’s no play”, purred Turles, arching underneath him enough to make him feel his hardness, looking at him with hungry eyes. “I want you.”  
    The heat was becoming unbearable even for an adult like himself. The smell of the younger saiyan was _really_ getting to his senses now. Though, even with that fragrance clouding his judgement, he couldn't help but notice it was very different from his own, after all. Nor that it was intoxicating as few others had been for him. Bardock grinned maliciously, baring his teeth.  
“I’ve always known you were a crazy one.”  
Turles licked his lips again, teasingly. “Oh, you have _no_ idea...”  
    A deep growl began to escape Bardock’s throat before he claimed the younger man’s mouth once more. Hot tongues battled and melted against each other until their breath came short. Turles stretched and arched between the other’s thighs as he licked the older man’s bottom lip, nipping at it seductively. Bardock was finally losing it. The youth had found a good button to push. He made those chocolate-coloured lips his, fiercely, hungrily, again and again as he pushed himself up to a sitting position, pulling the other along, his tail constantly in his grasp. The dark skinned saiyan crawled between his legs, pressing a knee against the other aching crotch. Bardock groaned into his mouth as he pressed the youth’s warm chest against his own, skin on skin. The other leaned completely against him, panting sensually. Bardock grinned and started stroking the other’s tail, ripping a chocked whimper from him. The older male closed his eyes in bliss, as the youth’s purring grew stronger by the minute. Then it was his turn to give voice to his plesure when an incredibly hot hand slipped inside his pants, wrapping around his arousal. Breath was knocked out of his lungs as expert fingers started to work him up. They were as unfamiliar as he was to them but that could only make the strokes more exciting.  
“I told you I had bad intentions, didn’t I?”, whispered Turles, enhancing his attentions.  
Bardock bit his lips. “ _Fuck_...”  
The younger man lowered his head, nipping and sucking down his throat.  
“I was wrong”, he chuckled, huskily, “Looks like you wanted this even _more_ badly than me, old man...”  
    Bardock growled, taking the other’s chin between his fingers, forcing him to look at him in the eye. The dark skinned saiyan still leered at him smugly, despite the blunt gesture. He never showed respect, not even when he was a kid. He would have never guessed that a behavior that had pissed him off so much a long time before could’ve gotten him worked up like that.  
“Brazen cub!”, he hissed before kissing him roughly again.  
    Turles began running his free hand up and down the older man’s back, moaning and purring even more louder against his teeth. The sounds that were escaping from those delicious lips were doing some interesting thing to his already stimulated lower half. Then he finally sacrificed all his caution to the growing arousal that was threatening to burn him alive on the spot. He arched, letting go of the other’s tail to put his hands around the other’s rocking hips and cupping hungrily the youth’s beautifully shaped rear.  
    He was so lost in that delicious sensations that he didn’t even notice that the boy had flown off until he opened his eyes, just to see him standing on a tree branch again, smirking at him.  
    Bardock was speechless. A wave of anger burst out the moment he realized the boy was about to leave him there like that, panting and hopelessly turned on, with his weeping erection bobbing out of his pants.  
“Where do you think you’re going, you dirty cheater?!”, he roared, cursing himself for being so careless.  
“I’m sorry, _daddy_ ”, chuckled the youth, mockingly, making the other flinch at the pet name once more “but I still haven’t decided how I want you.”  
“What the hell do you mean by that, you spoiled brat?”, he shouted.  
“I still haven’t decided if I want your dick or your ass!”, he snickered.  
    The older Saipan was furious. He couldn’t believe he’d been played by that kid. He was the adult, he supposed to be the one with the upper hand. Logic demanded the situation should have been reversed. And yet, there he was, hot and bothered and seconds away from being ingloriously blue-balled.  
“Damn you, you get here this instant and finish what you started!”, shouted Bardock getting to his feet. But Turles was quicker than him.  
“If you want me to, come and get me!”, he exclaimed, leaping away, “Haven’t you always said the only way to punish naughty boys was to give them a beating?”  
    Bardock couldn’t do anything but listen to his laughter fading as the dark skinned saiyan dashed away fast, disappearing almost immediately in the deep, sultry shade of the trees.  Just as suddenly as he had shown up, he vanished again.  
    The scarred Saiyan sat back on the ground, letting out a heavy sigh. Despite the frustrating situation the boy had put him in, he came to the conclusion he didn’t have a reason to be mad about it. He still had Gine to go to, now he would have gotten to her faster. And besides, he had plenty of time to track down that teasing bastard and give him the lesson he was clearly asking for. After all, he did believe in the educational value of a  ‘good beating’.  
Bardock grinned.  
“Who knows, maybe sooner or later I’ll be giving you just that...”

 


End file.
